matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Verstärkung"
The''' "Verstärkung"''' is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 29|fire_rate = 100 (1020 rpm (17 rps))|capacity = 50 (max 500)|mobility = *120 *9 (weight)|accuracy = |cost = 250 |level_required = 27}} Strategy It is a bullpup submachine gun with the suppressor. Strategy It deals massive damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *This weapon is a great counter to the Third Eye, since this weapon has wallbreak, while also leaving no trail like the One Shot, you will have the advantage in a sniper duel. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the wall-break bullets will not reveal the player's location. Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *It has a decent amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *It is silent, so use this as your advantage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the "Verstärkung" can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long ranges. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. Firing sound *Rapid Fire Rifle's VS Rapid Fire RIfle *Advantages **Has 100 fire rate. **Has a strong mobility. *Neutral **None *Disadvantages **Has only 50 rounds per use. **Expensive Trivia *It is based on the FN-P90 submachine gun/personal defense weapon. *It is comparable to Rapid Fire Rifle. *The word "verstärkung" means "reinforcement" in German. *It has been given "Wall Break" in the 15.3.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Wall Break